It is advantageous for projectiles, such as missiles, to remain in a reliable state of readiness for a period of time. Projectiles are often implemented with equipment which require protection from moisture. The projectile component which houses that equipment is designed to withstand the high temperatures encountered during flight and, in some cases, is also designed to provide good radio frequency (RF) performance. These requirements limit the number and type of materials from which the component can be made. Materials currently used allow moisture to permeate through the large surface area of the projectile.
A possible solution for the moisture problem would be to control the moisture of the entire shipping container. However, shipping containers are not sealed or desiccated to acceptable levels for some equipment on projectiles, like, for example, microwave electronics.
Another possible solution would be to develop material that has high heat tolerance, good RF properties, and a very low permeation rate. However, development of such a material is difficult.
Yet another possible solution would be to apply a moisture barrier coating to the exterior and interior of the projectile. This solution, though, would require a large amount of desiccant material to be placed in the projectile, which would create problems due to the size and weight of the desiccant.